StarCursed Flight
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: [Suikoden3] She was like the wild falcon who obeyed no one, He was the Loyal hawk who stayed by his lord's side. However love doesn't see these differences, and thus their pain began. (roland-Nei)
1. Prolouge: Nei

A few notes: I am going to assume that most clans/races/people have their own language and there is a common language because of this fact, some creatures, such as the lizard clan and Kobolds have facial structures which would make the formation of certain sounds very difficult. Long distances are also a problem between languages and often variations of the same language will occur.  
  
Also, after 2 hours of comparing and researching I believe Nei would be 18-19 and Roland 24-25, Roland would have had to lived in the Village of the Elves but then left when it was burned during the Gate Rune Wars. Nei however was born in the year or slightly before the wars ended so would have very little or no memory of living there (since she was raised by humans.) Unless they have some sort of telepathic link (like the Ohmu in Naussica) or a special power (which I wouldn't be too surprised considering what else could happen in the world of Suikoden).  
  
Star-Cursed Flight  
  
Prolouge: Nei  
  
_** There are times that I question who I am. My 'mother' now old and content, told me that when I was very young, too young to remember clearly, She had found me and my mother on the side of the road, she bleeding and I crying (rather loudly, which my mother would often tease me about). My mother had very little to say, and merely given my name and a trinket (or so I suppose) before passing away. My childhood was that of peace, songs, friends, and considerably lacking of Elvin companionship. My 'father' was a Master Bard, a living legend among the community, my 'mother' was a dancer, from them came my love of song and dance. The first actual time I met another Elf was when I was 7 and a traveling group of archers came into our camp. They first addressed me in the Elvin Tongue, but after seeing that I did not know a word of it, addressed me in the common language of trade. After talking to my parents, they left, leaving a wounded comrade who began to slowly teach me the language of my kind. Marvelous and astounding were the words he used for me as I quickly grew skillful in the Elvin tongue, perhaps it was because of the song like quality. A month and a half later he rejoined his group and they left… But one memory always remained in my mind, or yet a dream…  
**_  
Nadir approached me in his usual way, swinging arms, a loud voice, and something up his sleeve. Being that he reminded me of my Best friend's uncle (though Toppo will deny this very verbally!) it didn't phase me much. I as well loved acting, though not to his extent.  
  
"Dear Nei, I beseech you to help me in this quest. The world is our stage and you, dear, are the one who shall let the world see it!" Did I mention Overdramatic? If I didn't, you can see why most everyone prefers to hide when he suggests something.  
  
"A play?" Shabon questioned, legs swinging off her chair. Nadir nodded (though we all know that is the least of what he did) and then presented the script. It was old, worn, yet the words Romeo and Juliet were engraved on the old leather cover. As I moved to take it, he skillfully changed it to a newly printed copy (Arthur's trademark was at the bottom of the cover. It made me wonder what kind of contract Nadir and Arthur had, since these do take quite a bit of time to write.) It was a love story, beautifully written, taken place in an ancient world which was both similar and different then our own. Juliet was the daughter of one family, Romeo the son of the other. Each family bore a grudge against one another.  
  
'Almost seems like the grasslands and Zexen conflict.' Nei giggled softly as she flipped through the pages.  
  
"I take it that you indeed shall play the beautiful Juliet. With that in mind I bid thee Adieu!" Nadir bowed as he disappeared into the castle to 'gather' his prey, I mean actors. Toppo just stared at me and then said, "Did you ever agree to doing this?"  
  
….  
  
Should I be worried? 


	2. Prolouge: Roland

It's been nearly what… a year two years since I wrote a fanfic? This is my first try at a Suikoden Fanfic, so don't blame me if it royally stinks.  
  
a rather disturbed and flustered gryphon sits above you, her black wings held tightly against her back  
  
Yes this will be a Roland/Nei fic, since there are very few if BARELY ANY fics with that even partially mentioned, but I like the couple so NEH! If you don't like it then don't leave! ACK! I take it back! clinging to your leg  
  
I in no way shape form any plausible connections via blood or friends own the series Suikoden, though I wish I did T-T…..  
  
Star-cursed Flight  
Prologue: Roland  
  
_One human life is small compared of that of an elf, considering that Our 1 is roughly their 2 in comparison to age. They fell to steel and disease while we lived our lives out to the end. We claim to be all knowing, superior, beyond mortal yet not immortal ourselves. From our early years we are taught to be superior, with our hawk like eyes and great sense of hearing, but even we fall prey to hate and agony, and even worse Love. Unlike humans who flutter through relationship after relationship till they find that one, our love is eternal and fate bound, even if we do not wish to believe it. Humans claim that the love shared between elves is eternal, if only they knew…_  
  
"Romeo was a fool…" Roland muttered as he re-read his script. He did not and never willing participate in this foolish play, but for one moment of his life, he had made the wrong choice of agreeing to accompanying Borus and Leo to the Taverns. No one, not even the strict as nails Salome has ever left their company in a tavern without ingesting what could be estimated a full barrel of ale or something with the same potency of that much. Nadir had eagerly fell upon his prey and dragged him into this play. Being one who swore to honor his word, he had to grudgingly follow through… Though He didn't like the basic plot of the play nor did he know who was going to play this Juliet… He could only pray to the goddess it wasn't someone like Estella or even Augustine… He remembered the last time Nadir's casting call was put up… Something called Winter white or something. Leo as the main heroine, Percival as the prince, so went on the list. It didn't take a sorcerer to figure out why that play was never allowed to go one beyond that. (though he suspected that Nadir's new mask was part of the reason.) He heard faint voices in the tavern as the door to his door inched closer and closer. He could hear Percival and Borus laughing, as well as the soothing voice of Lady Nei, although he could only assume that she was there for the music… A pity really since she would be a rather preferred partner in this torture. Opening the door, he looked inside and saw that Luce, Martha, and Cecile were the only other females in the room…  
  
'Goddess… Please say this is just another crazed, world destroying sorcerer's Illusion…' His silent prayer was repeated over and over as Nadir, in his over dramatic way greeted his main star.  
  
"And here is our noble Romeo! Come, for now it is time to meet thy fair Juliet!" Nadir must have had some hidden strength as Roland found himself pulled behind the Drama producer. Though a total stranger would see the Elvan male stone faced, Borus and Percival both saw that the Elf had a slight look of fear.  
  
"Here she is, the glorious maiden who shall throw herself into the arms of death to be with her one true love!" Nadir swung his arm in a wide arc between the 3 women, but his arm didn't stop at any of them, instead they pointed upon what Roland would see as a gift from the Merciful Goddess.  
  
"It will be a pleasure to be on stage with you sir Knight." Nei's musical tone drifted soothingly over his frazzled nerves as he replied in an almost golem like tone.  
  
"Now, my dear actors, it is time for your Rebirth!!!!" Oh the horror, the horror… 


	3. Chapter 1: Moon

K'arthur: Well the two prologue were very rough when I wrote them (considering that it was a rather late hour), and I was having problems with the conflicts in information of the age and certain events on different websites and in the recently released American translation of the Manga. And as the for the formatting…. I don't know what happed to it. As for random grammar mistakes….  
  
1: I really never got into the habit of writing numbers under 100 since it just reminded me of my hellish years in High school, and since fan fiction is not supposed to be for school work, I tend to shy away from writing as such. (shudders)  
  
2. The Mother thing… isn't gonna be mentioned that often so I'm not going to bother with that….  
  
3. The history thing… I don't know if that directed to Roland's or Nei's (I'll assume both) Nei's is a self musing… Funny, I though I did the first two as italics….  
  
4: Nadir is rather overdramatic… I was afraid I actually over did it O.o  
  
It's been over a year since I wrote fan fiction, so I guess I'm really rusty… But then again I was never very good at writing to begin with… -.- Thanks for the criticism!

* * *

**Star-Cursed Flight  
  
By the black gryphon  
  
Chapter 1: Moon  
**  
---------------------------  
  
Moonlight bathed the ship's deck in it's gentle light, and with it the troubled soul of the elf maiden who sat in her hammock, staring out across the lake. The gentle lapping of the waves against the hull failed to soothe her nerves, nor did the drunken ballads coming from the tavern bring a smile to her face. The people who were on the deck kept to themselves as Jacques sat on the other end of the ship while Luce helped Goro with his task of hanging newly cleaned towels. She just sat there, staring at the moon's reflection. Footsteps behind her were unheard until a shadow appeared behind her own. Twirling around, Nei found herself face to face with the "Silver Maiden", Chris.  
  
"Good evening Lady Chris." Nei greeted the knight after recovering from her shock. Chris smiled at the elf before leaving on the railing beside her hammock. "Good evening, what brings you out here at this time of night?"  
  
"It's too stuffy in the tavern and I wanted to enjoy the night out here." Chris stared down at the pillow and light blanket under the elf. "You needed a pillow to star gaze?"  
  
Flushing bright red, Nei sat up in the hammock and then fidgeted. Chris smiled at the blushing elf, who began to say softly, "I like to sleep outside… it's …um… romantic…"  
  
People would think that a knight would find this both risk (for one could easily be taken captive) and a waste of time, but Chris, being female understood well enough. "I also liked sleeping outside with I was a child, but, as you can figure I can't enjoy such pleasures."  
  
"That is a shame, everyone should be able to enjoy the night sky." Nei replied as the thick veil of silence settled in. Neither one knew what to say and merely stared up into the heavenly stars. Suddenly, the soft wordless hum broke the silence, bring Nei's attention to the now humming Knight captain. She recognized the tune and smiled softly as she felt the need to sing once again rise up and she closed her eyes before singing the first lyrics, the Jongleur rune on her left hand glowing in response to her song.  
  
_Nascer do sol, palavras, milagre  
  
Água pura, uma lágrima  
  
Paz, luz, amor...  
  
Fruto, agreste, respiração, liberdade_  
  
As Nei's voice filled the air, Chris found herself silent as the song mistress wove her spell in the air, the spirits of nature swirling brightly around the elf as the Jongleur rune hovered lazily around the elf. Everyone on the deck at that moment were held enraptured by the song, and even those in the tavern seemed to calm down. Chris almost believed that there was a hidden orchestra playing somewhere, as the melody reverberated through the air.  
  
_Harmonia, vento da benção  
  
Agradecimento...  
  
Tempestade, inquietação, escuridão  
  
Luz do sol alegria graças a Deas...  
_  
The songstress stopped singing, but the melody still hung around them and Nei smiled softly at Chris, whose normally sharp eyes were now glimmering softly, closed her eyes as the rune of true water began to glow as well. The spirits began to glow even more brightly as the two rune bearers, one of song the other of pure water began to sing the final chorus…  
  
_Tempestade, inquietação, escuridão  
  
Luz do sol alegria graças a Deus...  
  
Tempestade, inquietação, escuridão  
  
Luz do sol alegria graças a Deas..._  
  
As the song slowly faded away, some of the spirits began to hover away, but most of the more curious ones stayed behind. A few began to play with the two women's hair, some landed on the railing, and others decided to perch around or on their enchanters. One brushed again Nei's face and she smiled, the tiny soul radiated peace and happiness.  
  
"I did not know that buskers were also well versed in Zexen hymns." Chris said as she held a large water spirit on her finger, obviously happy with the feelings it was radiating.  
  
"Normally we are not, but my father and mother loved all forms of song, even if they are considered holy and boring to little children. Your goddess must have gifted song writers to come up with such a beautiful work of art." Nei commented as the tiny wind spirit flew off over the side of the deck to play once again with the lake's waters. Chris's smile disappeared slightly.  
  
"Money can buy you anything, or so do many of the people think."  
  
Nei shook her head before lifting a mischievous tree sprit off Chris' head. "Such feeling can not be bought. Who ever wrote it must of loved your Goddess."  
  
"…" Chris remained silent until there was a loud cry of pain from the tavern, where she could see that drunken Borus had picked a fight with Lucia. "I enjoyed our talk, though I believe I will be needed to play peacekeeper. Nei held back a giggle as she leaned back into her hammock and watched the moon as it rose higher and higher. As Chris walked down the stairs, she was caught by surprise that Roland was leaning against the wall, a pair of Earth and tree spirits on his shoulder. She then blushed as she realized that Roland could have been listening to her sing all this time.  
  
"Do not worry my Lady, I will not tell anyone about tonight." He answered, his eyes staring towards the lake, away from her. Chris sighed in relief before disappearing below the deck. Roland remained quiet as he leaned against the wall, his thoughts lost.  
  
Dawn broke over Budehuc castle and the beams found the hammock empty. Instead, the Elvin maiden had taken a horse from Kathy (who always woke up at this hour to feed and groom the horses) and rode into the plains. The rabbits avoided her and anything that tried to attack her was easily subdued and sent flying by agile fists. Dew covered the ground as Nei found herself energized by the first rays of light. Stopping her horse, she gazed into the sunset to enjoy the rising sun when a roar broke the peace. Even the Rabid rabbits ran as a Troll Dragon dove in towards the Elvin maiden, who narrowly escaped the first dive. Urging her horse into a full gallop she ran for the tree line which she hoped would hold back the beast. Flaming missiles rained down around her as the dragon tried to spook it's future meal, but the horse was one of the Zexen war breeds and ran onwards. This didn't stop the dragon at all however who once again dove down. This time the rider was hurled off the horse from the force of the wind. Her back slammed into a tree and Nei struggled to stay awake, only to find herself failing. All she saw before all when to black was the dragon's talons coming closer and closer. Seeming triumphant, the dragon focused only on it's meal. This however, meant it didn't see the arrow aimed straight for it's eye until it was too late. It's scream of agony ripped through he morning silence and it oriented on the archer who had let another arrow fly, this time the arrows hitting it in the wing joint. The dragon either could chomp up his meal and run or attack his aggressor. However troll dragons aren't exactly the smartest of dragons and it stumbled towards the archer who kept his distance, launching arrow after arrow until the Troll dragon slumped down from loss of blood and died. Roland frowned at the corpse before maneuvering his horse over to where the uncurious Nei lay. Sliding out of the saddle, he took off his armored glove and pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. Finding that the plus was beating strongly, he turned her over to her back. Cuts and splinters were streaking blood down her back, dying the white cloth of her shirt a blood red. For now all he could do was administer a High quality ointment, mysteriously labeled Medicine A, and wrap a clean gauze over her shirt and back. (What did you think he was going to do? Take off her shirt? That's for later on heh heh heh [j/k]) Carefully lifting Nei in his arms he mounted his horse and urged his steed into a gentle yet fast paced trot, only momentarily stopping to gather the reins of the sheepish War horse who had abandoned his rider. Relief flooded him as the walls of Budehuc castle appeared on the horizon.  
  
Groggily, Nei forced her eyes to open to find a slightly cracked white ceiling above her. Glancing to her side, she saw the smiling face of Mio, who asked if she was alright. Nei nodded and tried to get up but a sharp pain caused her to freeze and allow Mio to force her back into laying back down.  
  
"You should be a bit more patient, Miss Nei. That Kindness Drops scroll still hasn't finished it's job completely." The soothing voice of Tuta appeared from the far end of the room.  
  
"How… How did I get here?" Nei asked, the memories of her encounter with the troll dragon resurfacing. Unless Mio and Tuta, along with their whole office/medical room was swallowed after her, she had been saved by someone.  
  
"Sir Roland came in earlier today with you unconscious in his arms. Your back would have been seriously injured if not for his quick thinking." The words 'Roland' and 'in his arms' brought a bright flush to Nei's face. Mio giggled before standing up and whispering to Tuta, who nodded.  
  
"Miss Mio will accompany you to the baths since I believe that a good bath will make your recovery faster." Tuta said, scribbling down something before handing it to Nei. Reading the note, it was a herbal soak medication, which Goro would most likely have on hand.  
  
"But I need my…" Mio interrupted her, " I have some extra soap and bathing items you can use. Now lets get you freshened up shall we?"  
  
Warm steam filled the room as Nei allowed Mio to scrub her back. The herbal soak was an infusion of Lavender and Lily, a truly relaxing mixture.  
  
"There, all finished. By now the herbs should of fully soaked the water, so shall we enjoy this opportunity?" Mio motioned to the scented water as she herself slipped into it. Quickly making sure her hair was firmly pinned in place, Nei allowed herself to sink in until only her neck and head were above the water. For the first few minutes they enjoyed the water until Mio asked the question.  
  
"So, do you have a crush on Sir Roland?" Nei sat up straight and found herself speechless. She was about to deny it when another voice broke in.  
  
"I think that would be obvious." Queen commented as she entered the bath area. Nei sunk deeper into the water, her face a deep red. Maybe if she stayed under long enough she could blame it on the water. Mio tittered and replied, "They do make the most wonderful couple, don't you think?"  
  
"Miss Mio! What about you and Dr. Tuta?" Nei cried out, trying to get the attention away from her.  
  
"That one is obvious. Tuta had a crush on Mio ever since we first met." Queen commented as she scrubbed her arms. Now it was Mio's turn.  
  
"And you and Mr. Geddoe?" Queen remained quiet as she rinsed off the soap suds, and slipped into the waters.  
  
"How about we just stop this and enjoy our soak?" Nei suggested.  
  
"Agreed." Mio and Queen said simultaneously. Minutes ticked by until Mio accidentally splashed Nei, which triggered a full-blown water war between the two grown women and elf.  
  
"Do you hear laughter?" Tuta questioned as he sipped on his sake cup. Roland merely shrugged. Geddoe shrugged and hit Ace on the head before he could suggest something.  
  
"…. my bath…." Goro whimpered as he imagined how much ruckus the women were causing inside but dared not enter to stop them in fear of losing major organs.

* * *

AN: Pretty long this time huh? A few things I would like to point out…  
  
1. There are 2 baths in Goro's bath area. Though most miss it, if you move towards Reed there is another doorway which leads to the male/female baths.  
  
2. The hammock thing is related in Inquiry 2 of Nei, who likes sleeping in a hammock because it's romantic.  
  
3. To sort out some confusion, this is after that newspaper article incident.  
  
4. Bathes here are not like the ones I believe are like the bathes in Suikoden. Those are more Japanese style, where it's more appropriate to wear a bath towel when soaking in a public bath house. Of course that's not always the case, but hey, work with me here!  
  
Review…. Please?** [Somehow does a pouty puppy eye face even though she's a gryphon.]**


	4. Chapter 2: Birth

No one is reading this huh? T-T **[whimpers] **Anyways I found a few problems with my first 3 chapters:

1. Chris is apparently tone deaf… Eck! I can't change the story not though!!! Gahhhh! X.x Maybe I can get away with saying the rune helps people sing? Oh drat… I dug myself into a hole…

2. Both Prologues are kind of sketchy… I guess I'm going to have to re-write them sooner or later…

3. When I uploaded chapter one the song's title never appeared… for your info, the song is A Deus (deas) from grandia II. The translation is at the end of this chapter…

Ok…

* * *

Star-cursed Flight

By The Black Gryphon

Chapter 2: Birth

-------------------------------

The past few days were what many would call hell. Nadir had suddenly pulled out a insane rehearsal schedule out of nowhere and that is when chaos began. Nei found herself pulled this way and that as measuring tape was wrapped around her in an effort to get the costume right. The whole castle was abuzz simply to appease the drama king. Day and night the set began to grow and the actors continued to perfect their lines. Even though some of the cast had a few problems with their costumes (mainly the men and the Tights issue), everything seemed to flow perfectly. The stage was set the music had been rehearsed, and the script and timing had been engraved into the actor's brain. Which meant everyone was dead tired.

The sun had risen well over 3 hours ago, but the drained actress was still sound asleep in her hammock, subconsciously hoping that the slave driver would allow his poor 'actors' to sleep in. Fate however was a cruel, drama loving woman. Shifting as the last wisps of sleep faded away, Nei opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with a rather close mask in her face. Normally one would pass out of sheer horror (the way she had been worked to the bone), but she was made out of sterner stuff. She merely screamed at the top of her lungs.

Roland watched as Percival dragged a reluctant Borus off his bed. The swordsman of rage was not known for his early risings, and the muffled protests he was making wasn't making him more dignified.

"Two more minutes…"

"If I gave you two, then you wouldn't be up for another HOUR! Now lets go before Lady Chris is forced to wait any longer!" Percival suddenly found himself on the floor as Borus leapt up and was heading out the door, only to have Leo snag him by the collar of his Night shirt.

"Perhaps it would be better if you changed into something more… suitable." Leo commented as he threw Borus back onto his bed. At that moment, any vestiges of sleep were banished as a loud scream echoed through Budehuc.

"What was that?" Percival turned to Roland who was gone. A open window was all that signified how he had disappeared. "Hrm…"

Nadir never expected that kind of response from his sleeping heroine, nor did he ever dream that a sharp object would be poking the back of his head. Slowly, he turned his head only to see that the arrow was held by Roland, who had a peculiar look on his face.

"Lady Nei, are you alright?" Roland's eyes never strayed from the Drama director's mask.

"I-I'm fine…" Only then did the arrow disappear. Figuring that now was the safest moment to slip away, Nadir snuck off. He could bother his actress later. This left the two elves alone, Roland with a stern look on his face and Nei's a bright red tint.

"Sir Roland?" For some unknown reason, she felt very timid around him. Roland turned his head towards the elf maiden. "I never got to say this, but thank you for saving me a while back."

Roland blinked and a tart response flew out of his mouth before he realized it. "I was surprised that you were foolish enough to leave the castle grounds alone. You should be more careful in the future."

It almost felt like he had just slapped her on the face and she looked down on the ground before uttering a weak, "Oh." Desperately she looked around for a reason to leave and spotted her Lyre. She silently picked it up and bowed to the knight before dashing off. Roland watched as she disappeared under the deck and then muttered to himself, "Idiot…"

Hugo panted as the twin snake's main head seemingly shrugged off his attack before dodging the right head's attempt to rip off his arm. His mother's whip had entangled the left head which allowed Beecham, and Emily to pound the thing senseless. It was left up to him and Nei to hold the beast's attention while Rody continued to chant. It tried to grab his leg with it's sticky tongue but squealed in pain as Nei slammed down on it's mouth, causing it to bit down on it's own tongue. Gracefully she leapt backwards beside Rody and closed her eyes, feeling the power of the Jongleur rune begin to awaken. Slowly, she began to sing the Song of Madness, her power seeping into the warrior's arms and strengthen their blows. The left head fell lifeless as the whip around it's neck finally snapped it's spine. Blow after blow fell down onto the main body when a bolt of lightning soared down and finished the great beast off. Carefully skirting around the corpse, Hugo began to work on the chest's lock.

"This should help with the castle's funds." Lucia noted as Hugo continued to work on opening the chest.

"With that many mouths to feed, I was amazed that it ran out so fast." Emily replied as she leaned against a rock.

"Actually that was partially because of Wan Fu. He's been banned from the food area and one of our warriors has to make sure he doesn't get back in. Who knew he could eat in one day what a whole army could in a week." Beecham scoffed when the chest opened and revealed rare armors and pouches of potch. They all nodded and closed the chest, Emily grabbing onto one side, Beecham the other. Hugo then stared into the blinking mirror and they found themselves back in the castle, a worried Thomas and Sebastian waiting for them. Emily and Beecham followed Thomas and Sebastian while Hugo left to freshen up with Rody. Lucia glanced at Nei, who remained quiet all this time and then at the direction Hugo and Rody had left.

"Care to join me in the bathing house?" Lucia asked, snapping Nei out of her trance.

"Oh, um… alright…" Nei began to climb up the stairs to her room when she passed Roland. The two of them glanced at each other, Roland's face stern and hers pained, before continuing on their way. What Nei didn't see was that Roland's expression wasn't that of Disgust, but concern for the blood and random cuts on her body. Lucia's expression had soured and she leaned beside the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

"Are all Ironheads as stupid and dimwitted as you were just then?" She spat out before disappearing into the elevator. Roland had no time to reply before Leo had called to him the meeting room.

"What was that Barbarian saying to you?" Leo questioned. Roland merely shrugged it off. He would have another chance to talk to the Lady Nei later.

"No no no! Where is the passion? The ROMANCE?" Nadir cried as Nei fidgeted on top of the balcony set. Below Roland stood to one side, his eyes distant and unfocused on the director's rants.

"The main rehearsal is tomorrow and the day after that is the Main event! What happened to all the tension, the atmosphere, the DRAMA?"

"MAYBE if we weren't all TIRED," Borus began, "We could actually FINISH this play and GET IT OVER WITH! We all have more important duties to attend too!"

Nadir remained quiet before sighing is overdramatic sigh. "Alright then, tonight you shall rest and tomorrow you will rise to the glory that is acting!" Basically take the rest of the day off…

"Why can't he ever get right to the point?" Borus grumbled as Percival just chuckled. They expected Roland to follow, but stopped when Roland remained on the set, as well as Nei. With a low chuckle, Percival lead his comrade away to leave the two 'lovers' alone. Nei glanced around her and slowly moved towards the hidden stairs when a voice stopped her.

"Is something wrong?" Nei froze and shook her head, not daring to look behind her. She waited a second before continuing to descend down the stairs.

"I.." Roland paused, unsure of what to say. His pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong, but he knew that he was the cause of all this tension between them. Nei wouldn't turn to face him, which made it harder to tell what her reaction would be. "… Good luck tomorrow night." Roland finally blurted out. Internally he was yelling at himself. That was NOT what he wanted to say.

"You too…" Was Nei's response before she disappeared backstage. The creaking of the door was heard and he shook his head. As he left the tavern/stage, Percival and Borus greeted him with a sly look on their faces.

"So how did it go?" Percival question, only to be answered with a stern look and the back of the elfin knight.

"Pretty!"

"I did a exceptional job, if I don't say so myself."

"Your look astounding!"

Various comments showered in around the brightly blushing Nei, who was dressed in her outfit for the play. Since there were no pictures nor any idea of what kind of outfits they wore in the time period in the play, Martha had to use some of her creativity. Using the only clues they had (that Juliet and Romeo were of high class and that most of their wear were much like Zexen fashion) Martha used a old dress they had found in the attic and added onto it. It was actually Eike who had found the trunk full of clothes and this dress had stood out. The corset like top was a pale blue, studded with tiny crystal beads in a flower pattern on the top while the rest of the dress was a deep sea blue, the hem barely brushing the floor. Her back was bear for the purpose of the costume wings that Nei would have to wear in the ball scene, but Martha had ripped off the old puffball like sleeves and simply copied the sleeves of Nei's normal outfit, again the same color of the skirt. Too add to the costume, they hung a old crystal bead tiara over her forehead.

"The hair just doesn't fit." Luce pondered out loud as she experimented with Nei's hair. "Maybe if was down…" And thus began the debate on how to fix the Elf's hair.

"WOW! Your hair is so long! I didn't know it went down to your butt!"

"CECILE!"

"What? it does! see!"

**_"CECILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Hurgh, I think this jacket is a bit too tight on the collar." Borus groaned as he attempted to let in some air.

"I think that your supposed to leave it open." Percival commented as he made sure his rapier was firmly attached to his belt. Roland watched as the two mock practiced Percival's duel to the death, Percival imitating how Nadir had shown them how Mercutio should of died, causing everyone to laugh. Even Hugo chuckled a bit, though he was slightly uncomfortable in his outfit. Even though Martha had designed it with his Karayan heritage in mind, it still was leaning towards Zexen fashion. Luckily the two fashions didn't clash. Roland, figuring he had enough, stood up and headed towards the door. Everyone else was too caught up in the excitement of the last major rehearsal that they didn't even notice. He adjusted the collar to his black jacket, making sure that no pieces of lint or dust rested anywhere on the fabric or gold designs. They had talked Nadir out of the tights luckily so he was wearing a pair of simple grey pants and leather boots. Outwardly he was calm and neutral, but internally he was at war with himself. How did this whole mess start? Oh yes, with the play of course. He couldn't wait till this whole fiasco was over with, that was definite. Then maybe life would go on normally and he would no longer find himself questioning himself and his decisions. A door creaked open as a frantic Nei tried to escape her torturers from destroying her hair with scissors and hot curlers. She rounded the corner, only to slam into Roland. She started to fall backwards but was steadied by his arms around her. It was an instinctual reaction by Roland, but he had little time to ponder over it as he heard the cries of an over ecstatic Cecile and the chatter between Luce and Martha. Grabbing her hand, he murmured for her to follow and the two elves disappeared further into the castle. Opening the door to the Knight's quarters, he ushered her in and closed the door, waiting for the footsteps to fade away.

"I believe that they have left Miss Nei." Roland said coolly as he turned towards Nei, only to freeze as he took in her appearance. She was laying down on the bed, breathless from running. Her hair farmed her face and he felt his face grow slightly hot. She was beautiful. Had it been that long since he had last felt the need for companionship? He had little time to ponder this as she stood up.

"Thank you for… rescuing me." She smiled an uneasy smile before heading to the door. Before she could of opened it however, Cecile's voice came closer and closer and she backed herself away from the door, as if it would of alerted the young 'soldier' and right into Roland again. The two had no idea of what to do and silence took control as Nei sat down on a chair and began to fiddle with her hair.

"Miss Nei… I'm…" Roland began, catching the attention of the female elf. He struggled on what to say since Elves are a proud race and not used to admitting their mistakes.

"It's alright I forgive you…" Nei interrupted him, her eyes staring out the window. Well at least that was off his chest now. Before he could fully relax, she asked him a question.

"Do you find my behavior odd, Sir Roland?" Blinking, he thought back to all the times he talked to her and then nodded.

"Sometimes your way of talking and reacting to these humans surprises me. Why do you ask?" She paused and then turned to him.

"What was the Village of the Elves like?"

Roland was by now thoroughly confused. Why was she asking such a thing? While it may be a possibility that she was born after the great tree had been burnt down, where else could she of have not lived there? Surely her parents would of returned... There were no other Elvin villages that people knew of and the only other reason would of..

"…"

Judging from his expression, Nei knew that he had finally figured it out. "I've never really stayed there for more then a day or two since… What I am trying to say is that I was raised by a human couple…"

* * *

As promised, the translation to the last chapter's song.

A Deus/Deas:

Birth of sun, words, miracle

Pure water, a tear

Peace, light, love...

Fruit, Growth (?), breath, freedom

Harmony, blessing wind

Thanks...

Storm, unquiet, darkness

Sunshine, happiness, thanks to God (both male and female)

Reviews? Anyone? Please?


	5. Chapter 3: First breath

I in know way form or shape own Suikoden except for my used copy of Suikoden, though I am looking like a madwomen for copies of the other two. Stop being so greedy darnit!!!!!

Hugo: You think she's lost it?

Percival: did she ever have it?

Me: Shut up!!!! (chases after them)

----------------------------

Star Cursed flight

By the Black gryphon

Chapter 3: First breath

----------------------------

Shock barely described the feeling that coursed through Roland. Could she be a half-breed? Well that was a near impossibility, but still, that didn't mean that she couldn't of been that one in a thousand who survived.

"My parents found my mother and I when I was very young. My mother didn't survive," That explained and destroyed the Half breed theory (much to his relief), "So my parents took me in and raised me…" Roland held up a finger and suddenly yanked the door open to reveal Kidd who was scribbling something in his notebook. When Kidd finally realized that the wooden barrier had been removed, he ran off, in fear of what the archer could do. Closing the door once again, Roland turned to face Nei who appeared thoughtful for a second.

__

"Do you think that it'll be easier to explain this way?" When she began to talk in the full Elvin tongue, he both became more aware of the complexity of the female's elf's past.

__

"If your parents were humans, then how do you understand the ancient tongue? No man has ever recorded it in any textbook, nor have we taught any human traders how to speak." Roland asked cautiously. Nei sighed, as she knew that this would be a difficult thing to explain to someone who had lived most of his young life in the village most people assumed she came from as well.

__

"My knowledge of this language came from a elf warrior who had stayed with our caravan because of a wound in his leg. For a month he taught me the language of my ancestors. He thought it a shame that I would never learn it from those who gave birth to me."

Roland frowned as he remembered the great fire which ripped through the village when he was only 7 years old. In that flame he lost his brother and Father, as well as his home and happiness. He remembered the struggles to rebuild his home, the cries of his people when they found their loves ones, or at least the remains of them.

__

"Then you do not remember the great fire which ripped through our village?"

"I regret to say that I do not. What my human mother told me I was most likely born right before the fire since I seemed to be only a few months only."

"Human eyes cannot determine how old or young one of us is, even the youngest of us." Roland sighed as he leaned against the door, staring at the ceiling. If she looked to be a few months, then she could have been born either a one or two months or even a few weeks before the fire tragedy. That would mean that she was only Eighteen years old, perhaps Nineteen, Quite young for a elf.

'Like you have any right to talk. You will only be 25 come this winter.' Roland rolled his eyes at his inner voice. _"Have you learned anything of our ways, our pride?"_

Nei's smile grew soft as she shook her head and looked Roland in the eyes. _"Perhaps you could teach me?"_

"… Some things can never be taught but I can try to explain I suppose." Roland sighed when the door slammed open to find a breathless Borus opening the door. Both of their eyebrows rose when He slammed the door shut and collapsed on one of the beds.

"While you two were singing, Nadir has gone on a rampage…" Borus groaned. Both elves glanced out the window to see that the sun had begun to set, which was past when the final rehearsal was set. They stared at each other and then paled when they heard Nadir crying out at the tops of his lungs.

----------------------------

Nei was more then relieved when Nadir had finally let them leave the tavern. Her body was screaming for a good soak and a nice LONG sleep, though the latter would never plausibly happen until the play was over. Nearly slipping down the stairs after getting her bathing supplies, she entered the abandoned ship. Everyone else were more then likely asleep, but she knew that Goro would still be up, since he seemed like the type too passionate to sleep for long periods of times. Once she entered the dressing room, she began to strip out of her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She heard laughter coming from the bathing area and entered to see Chris and Apple enjoying a rose petal filled soak.

"You look tired." Apple was straight to the point.

__

"Quite… I never want to see another flying shoe again…." Nei muttered in Elfish but when she noticed the look on the two women's faces, she quickly repeated herself in the common tongue used in the castle. Sitting down, she quickly began scrub her aching limbs.

"Flying shoe?" Apple questioned. It only took Nei one work to explain the whole thing.

"Nadir." The three randomly expressed their worries about Luc and his company, and possible situations that could occur. Nei soaked as something suddenly sprung into her mind and wouldn't go away.

"Lady Chris?"

"Hrm? Is something wrong Nei?" The Elf in question fidgeted for a second before continuing her question.

"How likely is it for one to die on the battle field?" Chris blinked and a frown settled on her face as she stared at a rose petal that floated before her.

"There is no war without a casualty." Was her grim replay. Nei sighed as she leaned back, staring at the stars through the opening above the baths.

"Do you ever fear for your life whenever you go out to battle? I mean like if you were to die then you would have a thousand and one things to regret?" Nei continued to ask, drawing concern from Apple and Chris.

"Did Hugo…" Frowning Nei sunk down lower and nodded.

"He chose me to help him on his journey to locate the true runes and for any battles that would result." Chris frowned and yet understood why Hugo had chosen the songstress. The power of her song could easily save or empower them and could even mean victory or defeat. None of them knew what would happen.

"Fate can only tell us what it plans as it happens…" Apple said cryptically and the rest of the bath passed on quietly.

----------------------------

The Curtain closed as the final act was completed and the applause was booming. Nei sat up from where she lay beside Roland, her face bright red. They had acted perfectly (Percival a bit too well when he 'died') and apparently it pleased the crowd. Nei climbed off from her 'death bed' and moved to leave the stage when she saw Roland sit up, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Nei questioned, only to remain quiet as Roland easily slid off the prop bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I heard from Lord Hugo that in a few days you are to accompany as one of his party to locate where the true runes may be held captive." Roland felt her shoulders slump from under his gloves and she stared down at the floor. With a sigh, he removed his hands from her shoulders and instead held out his hand for her. She was confused but she placed her hand in his and was wisped away until they had exited the stage area and towards the lake side. Nei began to wonder when her feeling for the knight began, but it would most likely end after this whole thing was resolved. He was loyal to the Zexen people and she was a free spirit. For now at least she couldn't just settle down, her wanderlust still strong in her blood. She didn't even think he saw her in the same way she did. But for now she could dream…

__

"When will you be leaving?" Roland's voice suddenly brought her back from her dream, but the feeling of content didn't fade away.

__

"Three days from now to help Hugo in his search and after that, Toppo has decided that we should head for the Tinto Republic. What will happen once they are found and this war over? Will you return to your life as a Zexen knight?"

"I will always serve my captain, that is assured. Until the day she or I die, I will follow her command." Nei's sorrow grew deeper as she leaned closer to the knight, her eyes closing. His loyalty and heart lay elsewhere, as she expected. Hundreds of questions swarmed into her head as she stared at the lake.

__

"What would happen if a Elf married a human?" Nei's question brought a wince to Roland's face. Many times people had wondered what kind of offspring would result from such a coupling. Perhaps she was planning to have a family with that man Toppo?

__

"In the past there have been few marriages between a human and our kind. However most fall into ruin since we do not age as fast. They grow jealous of their Elvin spouses as they age and we do not. Even if this does not happen, no offspring can be born." Roland repeated what his teachers had told him when he was learning about such marriages.

__

"Our kind cannot merge with theirs for an unknown reason. Even if the seeds of life begin to form, they would die before they are delivered, sometimes taking the female with it. Human seed cannot help support the beginning life forces needed by an unborn Elvin child." Nei stared up at Roland's face, seeing his wince and sadness when he stated this. The opposite would result of a relationship between Roland and Chris. With the gift of immortality from the true water rune, Chris would outlive Roland.

__

"So in the end there is no happy ending for such a marriage."

"That is correct and even worse, even if the elf did lose his or her chosen partner, they can never choose another for our marriages are not as easily broken. The two, as they intertwine, become as one, their soul only accepting that of their chosen, and thus they curse themselves to a life of agony and being incomplete." Nei felt her heart grow heavy as she gazed upon him, his face stern and unreadable. He was most likely aware that is love for his captain was hopeless, but how could she compare to such a woman? In every way, she was cursed to being alone. Backing away, she hastily retreated, leaving Roland standing there in his own agony as he stared into the night.

----------------------------

Two nights after the play had finished, a essential turning point arrives at the castle, bearing news. The soldiers and fighters were anxious as the rumors of the bishop who had come to warn them of what would happen when Luc destroyed the true rune. They also heard that they had located where the ritual would take place and so they would soon march to stop it. Weapons where sharpened and horses saddled as they prepared. The thought of death was quickly wiped away as the idea of saving their home, their world, the glory of a death in battle would be remembered. This was not time for second thoughts or cowards. It was a time for the battled for the world. Man, lizard; woman and duck, these were no longer boundaries in this battle. There were only companions and allies, brothers in war.

Nei slid onto the horse given to her and watched as Hugo addressed the foot soldiers. Soon they would be on their way to face demons and monsters. The sounds of footsteps beside her caught her attention and she found herself face to face with the 6 knights of Zexen. She gazed upon Roland for a moment or two before addressing Chris who had a worried smile on her face.

"Please be careful." Nei smiled as she addressed all six before Hugo and Fubar appeared beside her, Sergeant Joe clinging to Hugo. The rest of the party nodded and rode ahead, the rest of the soldiers marching forwards. Nei smiled once more and then spurred her horse to catch up with her party. Chris glanced back towards Roland, whose eyes betrayed their pain before ordering her own troops to move out. This battle would not be easily won. Many of these men would die… But they had to win, they just had to.

----------------------------

Roland gritted his teeth as he loose an arrow at the Sorceress who helped cause all this chaos, only to have her dodge. Sarah frowned at the elf but suddenly screamed out in pain as Salome's mace caught her from behind, knocking the woman down as the beasts around her snarled, trying to destroy and burn their aggressors. Not one was left alive as their corpses littered the floor of their battleground. After the last beast fell, the sorceress woke up, only to be knocked out once again by Lady Chris' hilt.

"You deserve to die witch, but our lady has shown you mercy. Be grateful and repent." Roland glared at the unconscious woman and watched as the true rune of water swirled around it's owner before settling back into it's master's hand, pulsing once before settling down.

"Let's rejoin Hugo and the others, I am sure that they will need our help." Chris ordered as they ran out towards the exit. Worry, guilt, pain, they all were placed in the past. Geddoe's party was ahead of them, and waiting for them was Hugo. They had to focus on the future, but as they entered the pedestal room of where the true rune of fire was being kept, they came face to face with a huge door. A curtain of light shone brightly before disappearing, allowing the door to open opening and the warriors to enter. Carefully they entered the room and found the crazed priest waiting for them.

"Foul demon!" cried out Leo, who was barely held back from charging at the priest by Roland's arm.

"Though he may be a demon, charging in blindly is a foolish way of starting a battle, Sir Leo." He murmured to his enraged comrade as he fingered the wood of his bow. His left hand slowly reached for an arrow, ready to fire if the insane priest so much as lifted his finger wrong, he would shoot him right between the eyes. Before they knew it a great burst of light filled the room, but nothing had changed when it disappeared, leaving behind a slightly wounded and tired Hugo.

"Perhaps we should retreat." Sergeant Joe suggested but Hugo shook his head.

"We have to stop him here and now…" Hugo stood up and drew his sword, ready to attack at any moment. Luc only shook his head.

"Then face the power of the true rune." The winds around them were sucked towards the priest and the power in the air was almost tangible. Roland could barely hear what the priest was saying and all of the sudden he disappeared in cyclone of wind. When it died down, Roland suddenly was aware that Nei and Fubar had disappeared, along with his lady Chris, Geddoe, , the bishop Sasarai, and Hugo. A cold chill rand down his spine before Percival dragged him towards the exit. They would have to trust in them, but that still didn't cause him to worry any less.

----------------------------

Power coursed through the room as Nei focused on sustaining her Song of the Hero, trying to block out the pain she was feeling. The Rune holders were counting on her, though she had no idea why she had been pulled in along with Fubar. But she had little time to ponder this as the power of 5 elements showered down on her, burning and freezing her at the same time. It was pure agony, but she kept on singing. She felt her strength being sapped however and when she dared to open her eyes, two dragon shaped pillars of fire were diving down at her. She barely had enough time to scream.

----------------------------

… Water…?

……. Who?

… Don't leave!

Don't Leave me!!!!!!!!

……… So much blood……

Pain… an arrow?

Falling….

… Red flags… A Hand….

….

…Goodbye…

So hot… TOO HOT!

HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------

Nei bolted up as she screamed, her body covered in sweat. Beside her a startled Mio and Tuta attempted to keep her down to the bed.

"Miss Nei! Please stay calm!!!"

"Shiera teriu! Sona belioa filina!!!!" She screamed as she flailed until her panicked eyes went dull as she slipped back into her dreams, muttering words neither of the two could understand. Tuta stood up shakily as Mio frowned, sitting next to the unconscious elf. As quietly as he could, he left the room and traveled down to the tavern. Anne greeted him with a grim smile before motioning for the doctor to sit down.

"Anything I can get you to drink?" She asked as she placed the clean glass beside the others.

"Milk if you could." Anne nodded before leaning down to the underground storage area to access the fresh chilled milk. Placing the cup full of milk before the doctor, left the room to obtain some food from Mamie. Sipping his milk, Tuta sighed before murmuring what Nei had screamed before.

"Shiera teriu. Sona belioa filina… What could that mean?" He wondered before he heard the clanking of armor come closer and closer till the Zexen knights, minus Roland, had entered the tavern.

"How is she doing?" Chris questioned the doctor, who shook his head.

"Still delirious, her fever hasn't broken yet and just a few moments ago, she woke up only to scream something and then pass out again. I can only hope that this will improve soon otherwise she may never wake up." The grim report brought a frown onto the face of the Zexen captain who eyed her right hand.

"Is there nothing we can do?" She asked, hoping that there was something that would be possible.

"Though your rune holds great healing qualities, I don't know how far the damage has gone. Most of her wounds are healed now, thanks to you Lady Chris, but her mind seems to be unstable as well as the fact that there could have been some internal damage which could have been overlooked. Very little is known about the Elvin people, so I can only hope that our methods and medications will affect them the same. Though they may appear to be like us, something about them is as different as a Kobold's appearance is to ours. Only time will tell…"

"Yes…"

----------------------------

The room was quiet when Roland entered. The moon had risen high into the sky and everyone had fallen asleep. Even Mio, the light sleeper, didn't wake up as he silently walked across the room to where a bedridden elf slept. Brushing her bangs away from her closed eyes, he stood beside her. Bandages were wrapped around her upper torso where the teeth like lava had sunk themselves into. Even her armor hadn't saved her, only the healing waters from the true rune of water. He stood by her side, watching as the moonlight lit her face. When she turned, grimaced, shown any sign of pain, something inside of him, well… Twitched (for a lack of a better word). Sitting on the empty bed beside hers, her leaned forward, leaning his head against his hands.

__

"Burning inside!" His head shot up as she begin to thrash around, hands clutching her own throat. Leaping up he grabbed her arms and wrenched them away before she could do anything drastic, but she fought like a demon against him.

"TUTA!" He roared, hoping that the doctor would wake up. Watching her there, thrashing, made him feel helpless. A minute passed by as the door slammed open, a half dressed Tuta dashing in along with Mio in a nightgown.

__

"Burning! BURNING! Make it stop!!!! Water! Ice! ANYTHING!" Nei screamed as her back arched back in pain. Around him, the two humans were a side note as they fluttered around like flies.

__

"Calm… There is no fire here…" Without realizing it, he had responded to her pleading to douse this imaginary fire.

__

"Inside… burning…"

"An illusion, let your mind be calm and thus your body." Slowly her thrashing stopped, only let out a whimper. _"Calm little one…"_

"Don't leave me… Beloved… Don't leave me here!!!" As if slapped, he took a slap back. 'She must think that I am her companion… It may just be as well since this will be the last time I will see her…'

"Finally it seems her fever has begun to lower." Mio let out a sigh of happiness as she lifted her hand off of Nei's forehead. Tuta nodded and stood up.

"Well, everyone needs a good night sleep if we want to say farewell to our Grassland friends." Roland nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts already preoccupied with something else. Standing up, he left the room, only taking a moment of glance back before he closed the door. He swore to serve his Lady in battle and beyond, and he would honor his word… Even if it would mean he could possibly regret it far into the future. It would be 5 years until they would meet again.


	6. Chapter 4: Opening Eyes

Author's Rant: I'm finding it very hard to describe Roland really. You only get a sense of arrogance and loyalty to the knights when you meet him in game. I feel that he is very OOC to the cold aloof character, but in some ways I could see him acting like that if he was in love. However I also am finding it hard to not focus it on Nei. Maybe cause she is an easier character to envision. We know that she was a caring 'older sister' figure and that she didn't act like a normal elf. I have to start focusing on the plot seems otherwise I'll end up with 40 chapters till I get to the end… -.-

Oh yeah, according to official sources, Hugo is 14 in Suikoden 3... And Thomas was 15! That surprised me really, since Thomas looked younger then Hugo. Cecile is 13, which seems right…

----------------------------

Star Cursed Flight

By the Black Gryphon

Chapter 4: Opening Eyes

----------------------------

The rain poured against the windows like angry wasps and thunder rumbled in the distance. Even so, Thomas struggled to keep an anxious Cecile from standing guard in those conditions.

"But what happens if bandits come around? What about the dogs? What about the surprise?" Cecile struggled to get out of the grip of her handsome husband.

"We can replace the decorations and no bandits have tried anything ever since Lady Chris found out 2 years ago about that raid and took care of it! Now stay IN!" The now 20 year old Thomas shoved his wife back into bed. "Besides, your in no condition to go anywhere! You could hurt the baby!"

"But…"

"No!" Cecile grumped, acting more like her 13 year old self instead of 18 that she was supposed to be. Her stomach swelled and she winced when her baby kicked her in the lungs again. Thomas ran a hand through his chocolate locks before smiling fondly.

"I'm sure he'll be just like you sweetie."

"Jerk." But she couldn't hide the laugh or the smile on her face.

----------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Shabon asked as she hung over the side of the wagon. Nei only rolled her eyes as she pulled up beside wagon. Toppo laughed silently when Budehuc Castle rolled into sight.

"The castle." He pointed and Shabon leapt out of the Wagon.

"YES! WE'RE HERE!" And she ran into the gates, only to be met by a fast flying ball of fur. Wet sloppy licks covered her face until a hand pulled Koroku off of her. Emily blinked before helping Shabon up.

"Sorry about that. Koroku has been a walking fuzz ball since the Karaya and Lizard clan arrived." Shabon felt like some doggy drool had dripped down her nose, but laughed.

"Must be having a hard time keeping up with all the new additions?" She questioned.

"Yeah. By the way, Who are you?" Emily blinked. She recognized the female elf and the man, but this new girl was a mystery.

"I'm Shabon! I can't believe you forgot me!!!!" Shabon mocked fumed and laughed when Emily blinked.

"WOW! You shaped up rather nicely! You have GOT to tell me your secrets! And how much you've trained." The two girls walked off together, leaving Nei and Toppo alone.

"I'll put the wagon away." Suddenly Nei was left alone. Leading her horse down to the stables, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Kathy, how have you been?" The cowgirl gave a big smile.

"Great, my horses have been fit as a fiddle!" Ah, it was like time never passes here. Leaving her mare to Kathy, she wandered around the grounds. Some of the shops were gone, but many of them were still standing. In the courtyard she found herself face to face with Fubar and a tiny gryphon chick, who decided to cower behind it's father.

"Terra, you big baby! Your just like Fubar when he was a baby!" The was answered with an angry Kuee from the aforementioned father. Hugo just chuckled and finally noticed Nei standing by the stairs.

"Nei, the spirits have been kind to us for bring you back to us today!" He grabbed Nei in a hug, who blushed.

"Yes it has been a while. How is Chief Lucia lately?" She questioned, not seeing the chief anywhere.

"Mother has been working to keep our home safe, though she is no longer chief. She left that torture to me." Hugo replied with a groan. The 19 year old rolled his eyes before smiling again. "She will arrive soon I hope." Fubar approached Nei and shoved his head under her arm, purring.

"I missed you too Fubar, though I see you've been busy." She eyed the baby gryphon, who meekly hid behind her father's huge leg. She kneeled down, only to hear a angry cry as a huge black mass appeared in the sky, landing in front of Nei, hissing angrily. Her ear tufts were flattened against her skull and her huge gray wings were spread wide, hoping to intimidate whoever this intruder was.

"Zera! It's alright! Calm down! She's a friend!" Hugo leapt between the two and Fubar cried out. The female gryphon hissed again but folded her wings against her back.

"Sorry about that, she's nervous when someone tries to get near her chick and she's not there." Hugo apologized by Nei just smiled.

"I'm sure that any mother would be protective of her child and worries whenever she isn't there." Hugo shrugged as the Gray and black gryphon stalked off, the baby in her beak. Hugo watched as the two left and then tilted his head back.

"A lot of the others are in the castle. How about we go meet them?"

----------------------------

Chris struggled to keep her struggling 3 year old son in her arms and thus not falling off her horse.

"Wyatt! Will you sit still?" She glared at her young son.

"I'm BOOOORRRREEEEDDDD!" He whined. A chuckle broke out behind her, and Chris turned her head to glare at Percival.

"Just like me when I was a kid." He joked, only hold up his hands trying to calm down the tired mother.

"Remind me to kill you next time you try to do anything in bed." Chris groaned out.

"Funny, you said that right after you gave birth to Wyatt." Percival teased.

"Oh will you two lovebirds wait till we get a room at the castle?" Borus growled out.

"Still sore Borus?" Percival just laughed as he urged his horse to go into a full gallop and Borus chased after him. Louis just shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if those two will ever act their age." He raised an eyebrow as Wyatt tugged at his mother's braid.

"Mommy? Can we go as fast as daddy and Uncle Borus?" Louis chuckled as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well those two have been enjoying themselves." Leo commented in a deadpan voice.

"Indeed, even though we must worry about the uneasy Treaty between the Tinto republic and the Zexen council." Roland replied to Leo who nodded. "At least for now we can regroup and hopefully prepare ourselves for the next battle."

"Agreed Sir Roland, but our men are very weary. Perhaps this festival will lighten their moods. I feel sorry for Lord Salome however, being left behind in the castle by himself."

Roland focused on the road ahead. "Some one has to keep watch over Brass castle as well as make sure that everything is alright incase of any hidden surprises or ambushes."

"I doubt much will happen at least for now. The treaty is too new and to break it now will only make things worse for Tinto. I heard that even Lady Lilly has decided to come and she would be most furious if someone tried to pull something off." Leo trailed off as if remembering something and then chuckled. Pulling into the castle courtyard, they found themselves face to face with the beginning of a festival.

"Oh no! You've got to hurry Lady Chris!" A young pregnant woman ran over to Lady Chris, who looked confused.

"Cecile?"

"Hurry! Your and your men can't celebrate with us in that armor! Come on!" Cecile pulled Chris and her son into the castle.

"I'm afraid my wife is right, though a bit too enthusiastic. The festival isn't to start for another hour, so please follow me to the rooms we set aside for you." A young, well dressed man greeted the (confused) knights. "Kathy will see to your mounts. Come! Soon it will be night and our celebration will begin!"

"Sir Thomas? What celebration?" Louis questioned.

"Why, it's been 5 years since the Flame champion and the Fire bringers had saved our world!" With that, the 3 knights were lead inside the castle (they assumed that Borus and Percival had been already ushered in a while ago). However a figure dressed in white and blue stood out in the crowd, but before Roland had a chance to, he was already beyond the doors.

----------------------------

The music was lively and the stars were dancing along with the mortals on the earth below the sky. The food which covered the tables were a mix of different styles and specialties, from the unusual to the common, it was there. The wine was flowing and the spirit was cheerful, but Roland stood in the background, watching the festivities from his seat on top of the restored wall. In his hand was a almost untouched goblet of wine and his eyes simply glanced from person to person. Suddenly the mass of people cleared out into a ring around a lone dancer, who was laughing merrily. The goblet dropped out of his hand. It was her…

She had lost the pants she wore when he last saw the female elf, and instead a Karayan style wrap covered her hips and her left leg. Silver bangles circled her wrists and ankles, occasionally ringing against her sandals, but her air was let down, floating around her face like a aquamarine halo. Her amber eyes still shone brightly, and if he were a romantic, he would say that she appeared like a angel to his sore eyes. She clapped her hands merrily as she danced, her moves graceful and flawless.

'Temptress…' he thought before shaking his head, blaming the small bit of wine he had consumed. He had placed that in the past… Besides, by now she and her male companion had most likely married. His heart ached only for a second before it was locked behind stone walls again….

----------------------------

(nei's POV)

****

It's him… Goddess forgive me for whatever I had done to deserve this punishment. I am not ready to see him again… He left without even saying goodbye… But I cannot forget him… My heart aches more then it ever did now, it feels like my heart is cracking over. I had heard that Lady Chris had married Sir Percival… Is that why his eyes look so sad?

I've tried to forget him, cast him from memory, but like a song I cannot get out of my head. For me, he is both a rush of pain and tranquility. Something I cannot forget nor remember ever holding. He is the one who remains in my mind. Perhaps a decade or so, I will be used to this pain, but already my soul is screaming in agony. He is the one who I will always love, even if he will never know.

----------------------------

The sun had been high in the sky for a good while, but Nei didn't feel like getting out of her bed. Shifting so that she lay towards the window, she watched the clouds pass by. A bird flew across the sky and her eyes darted as it appeared and followed it as it disappeared. Her eyes fluttered closed as she remembered a scene from the past.

----------------------------

"FREAK!" Nei let out a tiny cry as she fell down into the mud, a 11 year old boy standing over her. "Think your so high and mighty now huh? Take this!" The beating continued until one of the boy's friends cried out. They ran, leaving the crying Nei sitting under the tree. This is where her 'father' found her a few minutes later.

"Child, come over here." Terrence, called for his adopted daughter, who quickly darted over to her father.

"Daddy!" She was crying, her big amber eyes watery and her clothing dirty. A bruise was marring her left cheek and he could tell that something, or a certain someone, had hit his little angel.

"Sweetie, did Andrew and his friends do this?" He asked as calmly as he could, even though inside, the Master bard was fuming.

"…" Nei remained quiet, fat tears still rolling out of her eyes. She stared down at the ground, which meant that he had guessed right.

"Sweetie, You don't need to always keep quiet about those bullies. Your mother and I are very concerned about your well being you know." Terrence cooed softly, pushing aside his anger. It wouldn't help him calm his beautiful daughter when he was planning on getting the kids responsible grounded and how he would work their fingers off playing their instruments.

"But… I'm a freak!" Nei sniffled as Terrence pulled her close.

"No your not. Your just different, my little Pixie. They just can't see it yet."

"But I'm not like you or mommy…."

"That's because your special!" He repeated and then lifted Nei up and swung her in a circle. A giggle and then a laugh came before she openned her arms wide. She loved her father when he showed this much affection.

"Darling, maybe I should clean our pixie up before you make her so dizzy she can't walk straight." Maria called out from their wagon. Terrence pouted and then placed Nei on the ground.

"Now hurry on to your mother. I've got some… business to do." Nei nodded and dashed off to her mother as her father's happy smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Sweetie, there is a group of elves nearby. Should we be worried?" Maria asked as she stirred the stew. Terrence looked up from the piece of wood he was carving before standing up.

"I don't think so. Maybe this will be a good chance for Nei to learn about her heritage." Terrence grunted as he brushed his slacks off and exited their wagon only to see that the aforementioned elves were trying to talk to their seven year old daughter. Approaching the group he stared the one who he thought to be the leader in the eye.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Why is this child with you?" The leader questioned Terrence, who placed his hand on Nei's head.

"We have raised her since she was a babe. Her mother had died and if we left her there, she would of died. What else would we do?"

"You could of returned her to our village. It would be the proper thing for any person to do, even your barbaric people." Biting the inside of his cheek, he almost forgot how arrogant sounding Elves could be, even though his daughter was a sweet as wildflower honey.

"We found her quite a distance away. Anyways, that is in the past and now she is our daughter." Terrence brushed his child's hair as she hid behind his leg. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the huge men who looked like her.

"A ELVIN child. Perhaps you should let her return with us to get proper training, human."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Nei suddenly clutched her father's leg. The very thought of leaving them scared her, even more then that big weenie Andrew. Shock registered in the man's eyes before they softened.

"Her spirit is that of an elf, that is good. She seems to cling to your people, which makes sense if what you claim is true. But that still means that…"

"I won't leave mommy and daddy!" Nei stubbornly stated again. She glared at the scary man and clutched her father's leg even tighter. The scary man sighed before brushing a hand through his long Azure hair.

"She is just like one of our women, stubborn." Terrence chuckled softly.

"My wife is just as stubborn." A flying apple hit the back of his head and Maria called out for her daughter to help her, sending a death glare at the back of her husband's head. Nei's wide eyes sparkled with confusion before she glanced back at her father and the group of men who seemed to be arguing.

"I don't wanna leave mommy or daddy." Maria stopped walking and then kneeled down, hugging her child.

"We never want to lose you either sweetie." Maria whispered, hugging her daughter tightly before standing up once more. Minutes pasted by and an hour later, Terrence entered their wagon, a uneasy smile on his face.

"Well, that went well…" He lit a match and lit his pipe. "We're going to have a visitor for a month… Oh and sweetie?"

Nei looked up at her father.

"I think you nearly snapped my leg in half, you big gorilla!" He joked, only to be hopping on one leg a minute later after Nei had kicked him in the shin.

----------------------------

Nei smiled happily as she opened her eyes again and sat up in bed, stretching until she felt that all traces of sleepiness had been wiped from her system. Slowly getting out of bed, grabbed he brush and sat on the balcony. Humming a lullaby her mother would always sing to her, she brushed the knots out of her hair. It was peaceful there, the sounds of the second day of the festival slowly beginning to fill the air. Three days of the festival until they would all leave again and never see their comrades again for only the Gods knew how long. For now, they should enjoy it. She laughed before pinning her hair up in a sloppy bun before grabbing a random outfit. Slipping on the plain white slacks and the silken Blue sleeveless top (much like Shabon's outfit when they first came here), she opened the door. Her fighting had become rusty over the weeks on the road and she needed to relieve some tension. The festival wouldn't start for a few more hours she estimated. Maybe Emily would be willing to spar with her.

----------------------------

Roland sat in his room, a book in his hands, but the page he had been on had not bee turned for the last hour. Instead his eyes were staring out the window and into the courtyard where unknown people (he assumed servants) were preparing for the second night of celebration as visitors milled around participating in games and stories. He, however, was in no mood to celebrate. Focusing his attention again on the book, it only took him two sentences until his attention strayed again. He watched as Thomas forced his wife back into the castle and farther off Fubar and his mate were watching over their tiny chick. In so little time, the lives of their many companions have changed. The only thing that hasn't was himself. Time has cursed his people, giving them the gift of long life. Others would envy them, but it was painful for them. This is why they distanced themselves from the other races. Feelings of loneliness and pain were covered with arrogance and pride, and soon they deluded themselves. Wounds were ripped open when their lives were burned to the ground, but most remained as if nothing happened, unsteadily rebuilding what they have lost. Others faded away from the agony they suffered. He had turned away from his ancestors and got as far away as he could from the pain. Yet perhaps he was also wishing for the ending known as death. He had joined the Zexen army, impressing them with paltry tricks and meaningless skills. Into battle he charged, and lives he took, not caring for his own life. He was drenched in human blood, and here he was presented with someone so innocent it would have been a sin to even hold her in his arms. Unlike the gryphon, he did not kill for necessity, but for the selfish reasons of some council. He didn't even agree with most of their actions, but like a mindless dog, he followed. He was not destined for happiness, she was. He was doomed to be alone, she would always be surrounded by companions new and old. He was falling into the pit while she soared above it.

'Is this why I am drawn to her?' The book closed shut and placed on the bedside table. Standing up, he gazed out the window and watched as the sun slowly fell beyond the horizon and like fireflies, the festival lights turned on. A sudden urge of anger rose up and he punched the wall, creating a small dent. Exhaling, he looked at the room, remembering when he had stayed there five years ago. The hole that Leo had punched in the wall had been filled up and fresh flowers filled the vase where they repaired their weapons. One would of never guessed that this room once housed the famous knights of Zexen. An illusion of tranquility hiding the stains of the chaos they represented.

----------------------------

The great fire bonfire in the fields outside of the castle were filled with dancers. Karayan dances pulled out hesitant people to join in their dances. Ironic really sine last night it was more Zexen themed, and this night more Grassland themed. More exotic dishes lined the tables, with a few plates incase people were uneasy with trying new foods, and special brews were opened. Mostly everyone was enjoying themselves. Borus and Leo were enjoying the mass amount of drinks, trying to outdo Anne when it came to drinks. Lady Chris and Percival were dancing in a circle with their son, Hugo and his clan were dancing. However Roland once again hung on the outsides of the festival. His thoughts were far from the festival and suddenly he found a young man offering him a cup filled with a purplish liquid. It smelt of berries and an unknown agent, and he doubted that it was poison. Taking a sip, he found that it burned it's way down his throat. It was nothing like the fine wines he was used to drinking, though the odor it gave off reminded him of it. Unsure of what to do with it, he placed it on a nearby table. One again, when he lifted his head, he was greeted with the sight of Nei dancing again. Dressed in a simple pair of pants and shirt, she was dancing as well as any other Karayan. The sight of a man grabbing her hand and leading her further in infuriated him, but he didn't bother to move from his spot. Nei echoed her partner's moves flawlessly, her hair falling out of it's bun. They twisted and turned, eyes never leaving the other, like birds in flight. Suddenly they moved apart as the men and women formed their own rings, the joyous singing filling the air. A breathtaking dance celebrating the spirits, the bright colors of the Karayan people catching everyone's attention. Suddenly the two circles dispersed and the Lizard clan were left in the center… Who knew lizards could dance? Roland's eyes followed Nei as she caught her breath, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes glittering. He watched her as she enjoyed this night but froze when she turned around. Their eyes met and the world fell silent, only their gazes spoke words which they themselves wouldn't whisper. Suddenly she moved forward and he bolted. He didn't know why he did, but he knew he couldn't face her. He entered the Castle and hoped that he was home free, but her voice rang through.

"Sir Roland!" His hand on the railing, he stood where he was. He heard her nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Lady Nei." He replied, his voice quiet and hopefully unrevealing of the pain and fear he felt inside.

A intake of breath. "It's been a while. I… I have missed you." His hand gripped the railing tightly. She missed him? "You never did say goodbye…"

"Lady Chris had to leave and how could I not accompany her?"

"Oh…" Silence filled the room and he heard her grip something. If only he could express his feelings, but to ruin her happiness? That would me more cruel then stabbing heated brands into her arms. "well then, it was nice seeing you again." Footsteps… When he finally turned around, she was gone, the door slightly ajar. He continued his journey to his room and after closing the door, fell against it. Running a hand through is hair, he let lose a low growl and then let loose a cry, turning and sending a fist into the wall.

"I am such a fool…" And he slid down, head bowed low and hand dripping with blood. The dent above was drizzled with his blood.

----------------------------

Mel: yeah, it's going to be long with the rate I'm going -.0; I don't see many Roland/nei fics on FF.net and I can't seem to locate them on private websites… Maybe that spurred me on.

Pikinanou : Thankies! -

Uftaki : Thanks for the suggestions! My auto correct option on sometimes changes a word and I don't notive. Plus your suggestion of a boundry was great too. I'm used to the squiggily linge (next to the 1) which were allowed back a year ago, so I haven't gotten used to it not appearing when I put it up on here. ;

Reviews? Please?


End file.
